


The Lion's Den Job

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alec & Parker & Eliot, the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion's Den Job

Parker had had too much cotton candy and was literally bouncing off the walls (small children had seen her and, to the consternation of their parents, had started climbing the railings in poor imitation). Hardison had hacked the zoo network and was checking up all the animals and had unlocked the door to the nocturnal exhibit so they could take a private tour.

(Eliot never wanted to hear another bat joke, ever. New rule, Hardison.)

Eliot was finally getting to check out the zebras, eating most of Parker's fifth bag of cotton candy so she didn't, when Hardison made that noise.

"Uh," he murmured, staring at his little phone.

Parker pouted. "It's our day off, Alec. You said day off."

Eliot just turned around, leaning back against the railing, and waited as Hardison slowly admitted to perhaps hacking the financial systems of the zoo, and maybe noticing some irregularities.

Five hours later, Eliot was rappelling out of the lion's cage and really regretting eating Parker's last bag of cotton candy.


End file.
